1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a portable storage device including, but not limited to, collapsible sports lockers for safely and securely storing equipment such as sporting equipment when not in use.
2. Background Art
Sports, such as, but not limited to, baseball, utilize a variety of different equipment during game play. The sport may require the use of some pieces of equipment at designated times and other pieces of equipment at alternate times. For instance, when a baseball team is “in the field”, the players do not need batting helmets or baseball bats. Conversely, when the baseball team is “at bat”, the players do not need their baseball gloves. The frequent exchange of equipment during a baseball game can result in a disorganized dugout area with equipment strewn on floor and seating surfaces. The similarity in appearance of the player's equipment may cause confusion among the players as to which piece of equipment belongs to which player. Additionally, the placement of equipment on seating surfaces and floor surfaces can damage the equipment and potentially injure the players. These problems are not unique to the sport of baseball but rather arise in other sports as well. It would therefore be advantageous for the individual sport's player to have a portable locker or other portable storage device for their equipment and apparel that can quickly and easily be deployed for use and then retrieved and stored for transport to and from the game. The present invention addresses these and other problems.